


Reconcile

by Panchouli



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchouli/pseuds/Panchouli
Summary: A friend tries to help Wrench take his mind off things after his run-in with The Douche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while drunk. Boo yeah.

Marcus had fed the video to HQ to keep a paper trail. The persecution of Wrench, for all to see.

Indy had found him working late the night after. Fixated on toying with various add-ons to DedSec field toys. 

“Shit!” The soldering iron brushed his finger. 

“Good thing I brought these then.” She joked, setting the peroxide & gauze on the bench before him. Two dots blinked in his cybernetic eyes.

“You knew I was gonna burn myself?” he muttered.

Indy shrugged. “No. it was for something else, but the timing is convenient.”

Wrench fingered the bottle, spinning it on the table by its lid. “So what’s it really for then?”

Indy canted her head, “Well, it’s for your…” It was easier to motion to her eye than to say it out loud. 

“Didn't they hurt you?”

Something wrong was said, punctuated by the exclamation marks on his mask, he only nodded. 

“Thanks.”

Indy nodded back, not sure of what to say, but not wanting to leave without at least something.

“I…It was fucking infuriating to see that. To see them try to weasel you like that. It’s like they’ve never known a friend in their life they respect.”

Wrench scoffed. “I’d peg it up to mommy issues. Maybe she made them wear bowties for school pictures. Guys like that fondle themselves when the smallest bit of power presents itself.” 

“Maybe Douche-bun keeps a shrine to his mother’s severed head somewhere.”

“Never doubt it.” 

The words hung in the air, not exactly awkward, but she wouldn’t share a drink with them. Though it might have helped a bit.

It had been one fucking shit pile after another stacked at their door & it was just getting harder to deal.

Indy stuck her arm out robotically, unsure of what she was doing with it. Finally placing her fingers between the spikes on the man’s shoulder. Immediately she felt the warmth of his hand on hers, gripping it to him. Wrench hung his head, moving his thumb over her knuckles.

The pit of Indy’s stomach bubbled.

“It’s not a bruise…”

His words snuffed the feeling. “What? What is it then?” her hand shot to her mouth as soon as she spoke. Cooling from Wrench’s grasp, still hovering on his shoulder.

“Oh, I-uh, I didn’t mean to sound so shitty. I just thought-“

“No…” Wrench shook his head. “I know you didn’t mean anything…it’s no big deal. Just a birthmark.”

His nervous laugh didn’t portray it as just a birthmark. It was more likely years of ruthless kids slowly forcing someone into wearing a claustrophobic safety blanket. 

“I always liked the Phantom of the Opera anyways.” Indy blurted.

He canted his head, a pair of question marks flashing in his visor. 

Again, she wanted to bash her head on the desk.

“Oh god. Foot in mouth. I don’t even know why I said that.”

Wrench shrugged. “Me either. I didn’t peg myself as the mysterious, sexy, suave type.” He mimed sweeping a cloak over his face.

“& you can’t sing either.” Indy laughed, grateful he was still joking with her.

“Well damn,” He clicked his fingers “You know my one flaw, how am I ever supposed to seduce you now?”

Frozen by his words for a second, she smirked, half-punching him in the shoulder.

“Tell me the story of how you wound up in the next state, naked with nothing but a taquito & a bus ticket, & I’ll be putty in your hands.”

Wrench snorted, at his wild night out. First time he told it to her she almost passed out due to lack of air, she was laughing so hard.

“Well,” He spun around on his stool, waving his head like the cock of the walk. “I could organize a private recreation for you-“

He caught her furrowed brow, the gesture immediately slurring his words.

“Um, if you’d like, y’know. Not trying to be creepy, I-OH! Look at that. For extra sensitive skin. You're so thoughtful.” He ducked his head, forcing a preoccupation with the peroxide bottle.

Indy rubbed at her bottom lip. “Well, as long as I don’t end up on a bus covered in special sauce, I wouldn’t mind sharing a taco with you.”

Wrench stared at her, the dots on his mask unblinking. A surprised breath left his lungs “I make no promises.”

 

__

Indy kept a small apartment, too small to entertain more than a couple guests but she wasn’t at all the June Cleaver hostess. 

Wrench piled in after her, holding take-out bags in each hand.

“Shoes off, sir” She called to him, already in another room.

Kicking off his shoes on the small square of vinyl, he took two steps to the right into the kitchen. He noted that his own apartment was bigger, but just to accommodate the excessive amount of shit he hoarded. 

Indy’s place was chaotic in her own organized way. Dozens of posters plastered neatly on the walls. Wires hung down from an impressive entertainment system, colour-coded & tucked out of harm’s way. A sorted mess, just like her. 

 

“Bathrooms just down here to your right, plates are in the middle cupboard.” She emerged from the darkness of the short hall, dressed down in shorts & a t-shirt.

He noticed something peeking at him from her thigh as she walked by.

“Nice tatts. Didn’t know you had any.” 

She kept the dual deer skulls well hidden beneath jeans & tights when she was with the group.

“You got any more?” he asked grabbing two dishes.

Instead of tacos, they’d decided on pizza & liquor.

“Maybe. You trying to find out?” Indy smirked, grabbing napkins.

He cleared his throat, suddenly noticing the plates were misaligned in the cupboard.

She had to stop saying stupid shit like that. She grabbed her food & drink, making her way to the living room. “C’mon, I pirated a bunch of Japanese game shows to keep us entertained. Or if you like, some Zombie Bimbos From Outer Space?”

Wrench grabbed up his food. “You have some eclectic taste, dear lady.” 

“We can play a few rounds of Super Rampage K.O when we’re done if you like.”

“Holy shit. I haven’t played that in years. I totally call Krater Gator.”

Indy smacked him. “Uh, no way. I always play gator.” 

“Guests needs come first.”

She blew a raspberry at him, while double fisting the remote & her pizza.  
Wrench disintegrated his pepperoni, watching globules of oil drip onto his plate. Lifting the bottom half of his mask, he stuffed the topping meat into where his mouth would have been.

“Wont it be kind of hard to eat & watch at the same time like that?” 

He let out a nervous laugh. “Ah, you aren’t wrong…”  
His hands clenched & unclenched, rubbing his knees.

“I don’t have to look at you if you don’t want. I mean, I’ll just keep my eyes on the screen.”

He cracked a knuckle. “No. No, I'm fine, I guess. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before, right?”

“It’s okay, you do whatever you need to do Wrench.” She assured him, starting the movie to distract themselves. 

He’d already unhooked the straps, the weight of the mask floating between his hand & his face. Tearing it away, he stuffed it between him & the armrest. 

Still he didn’t let her see, resting his head on his fist.

Indy’s throat tightened. She was helpless. A comforting hug would only do the opposite. She didn’t want him to be a victim of unwanted pity.

She raised her whiskey instead. “Here’s to bad movies & getting shit-faced with friends.”

Wrench let out a snort. “& kicking your ass in Rampage.”

A bit of her drink sloshed out when her clinked her glass.

“& I still call dibs on the gator.” 

Indy smirked. “We’ll rock paper scissors for it.”

__

“Fu-kin bitch tits! I'm gonna give you the biggest titty twister you’ve ever had!” 

Indy leaned sideways, swinging her leg over the multitude of empty bottles on the table, to stick it in Wrenches face.

“Ugh! Woman, do you even wash?” 

Despite his vocal disgust, he trapped her ankle to his chest with his chin. Hands busy controlling a thousand-foot-high reptile.

The gator threw a flaming gas truck into his opponent, a giant rodent, depleting the rest of its health.

Indy wiggled her trapped foot. “You butt-head.”

“You need to get good.” Wrench lifted his chin, letting her foot drop to his lap.

“Yeah. Next time I’ll use both feet.” She swung the other leg onto his lap. He laughed gripping both her ankles.

“Whoa! Careful of the goods.”

Indy was glad to hear him laugh. He started really laughing after a couple bottles of beer. Even forgetting to keep his hand positioned against his face, though still not looking at her directly.

Warmth radiated from his hand on her skin, creating more friction as he brushed her ankle.

The heat crept up her legs collecting at the top of her head, the pressure ready to blow her lid.

Indy scooted her butt closer to him, almost into his lap. Her hands skimmed his face, guiding him towards her so she could see the fullness of his bottom lip.

It wasn’t hard or bruising, just a sweep of her mouth across his. 

Not two seconds after she made contact, he curled inwards on himself, drawing his face away. At the same time, he captured the back of her head keeping her against him in an awkward hug. 

Shit. Shit. Indy gripped the meat of his arm, waiting. She couldn’t see his face…or even hear him breathing.

“…Wrench? Fuck, I'm-“

“Really shit-faced, aren’t ya?” Even though he chuckled. It was too soft spoken for him & made her stomach knot.

“I can still recite the alphabet backwards. Z-Y-X-W-V…”

“Talented girl.”

“What I'm saying is, I'm still coherent. Mostly anyways.” She forced her own laugh. He snorted back, the knot beginning to unravel. 

“Wrench, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to…I should’ve like, asked or something…”

“Funny, I thought I was gonna be the one to jump you.”

She couldn’t leave this as a series of awkward laughs. 

“…Do you want to?”

He finally turned to face her, eyes fixed on her mouth. The small bob of his head joined their lips.

Wrenches first kisses were timid. Soft pecks not lasting for more than two seconds. His hand hovered above her cheek, while the other slipped up the softness of her thigh.

The tips of his fingers slid under the hem of her shorts, leaving her gasping into his mouth.

It was the kick-start he needed to slide his hand all the way around to cup her ass, to press his mouth harder to hers. Pulling away so that her tongue would chase his, before diving right back in.

With all the heat Indy was feeling, she still couldn’t siphon enough from him. She pulled Wrench over her, leaning back & swinging her leg around so she could trap him between her thighs.

He landed in such a way that caressed them both. A lucky shot.

“Fuck…Wrench…” She gasped as Wrench set off, nipping & pulling the skin of her neck between his teeth; Biting at her collar bone.

The limited space between their hips grew even smaller. Indy could feel the eager press of his hardening cock on her inner thigh.

“Wrench.” She gasped, fingers threading in the ash blonde mess of hair that appeared from his fallen hood. “Wrench, you want to do this?”

He drew closer to her, squeezing the meat of her hips. “Fuck yeah.”

She grabbed his chin, drawing his face back to hers “Then, bedroom. Now.” Punctuating the need with a teasing lick of his lower lip. 

Wasting no time in hoisting her up, bouncing down the short corridor to the bedroom while connected at the mouth.

Wrench kept his hands cinched to her waist, pooling her t-shirt on his wrists as they went in search of her skin.

“Oh, hold on.” Indy pulled away, snapping her fingers. She grabbed at a wire on the dresser flicking on a neon lava lamp before rushing back into his arms.

“The only appropriate mood lighting.” Wrench approved, falling onto the bed with her.

Clothes shedding was tit-for-tat, or vice versa, interrupted by the flick of tongues on exposed skin.

“You-you're taking your socks off, right?” 

Wrench released her neck with a small pop.

“Uh, yeah.” He raised his brow. “I'm not a fucking heathen.”

Indy let out an overdramatic sigh. “Oh thank god.”

Reaching back with one hand, she unclasped her bra, while the other hand held the cups in place.

She slid one strap down her shoulder, before drawing her finger even slower across her chest to the other strap. She smirked at how his wide eyes followed; The way he whimpered every so often raised bumps on her arms. 

Teasing him enough, she tossed the bra aside, shimmying her shoulders to make her tits bounce against his bare chest. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He hissed, gripping her by the thighs & pulling her ass out from under her. They bounced even more when she landed on her back. 

Wrench stalked up her body, aiming right for her breasts. He buried his face between them, kneaded them, & squeezed them together as if trying to suffocate himself.

“O-oh my good goddamn. I could sleep in here.” He moaned pressing his lips to her heartbeat, swearing he could almost feel it speed up. His head bobbed when she laughed.

“I hope you mean later…” Indy smiled, trying to coax him up for a kiss. Wrench grasped her wrists, pulling them away with a smirk. He did go in for a kiss, just not the one she expected.

He pinned her hands to the mattress, tonguing, nipping, & kissing his way down to her waistband.

Indy gasped at the throb of her cunt, getting worse with each brush of Wrenches slippery tongue. She almost screamed for joy when his fingers finally pulled at her underwear.

“Oh, I see you do some gardening.” Wrench noted the trimmed hair.

“Yes. & it’s in dire need of pruning-I, wow that even sounded stupid in my head.”

Wrench snorted, leaning down to ghost his mouth over her inner thigh, moving to the top of her pubic bone, then on to the other thigh. 

She moaned. Fuck, this was payback for the bra.

His hands were maddening as well. Wrench had her holding her breath as he dragged his fingers through the space between her hip joint & her soaking twat.

“Ugh! Wrench, please!” She sat herself up, slapping the sheets like an impatient four-year-old. 

She watched the shit-eating grin on his face disappear between her legs

Wrench, pleased to see small rivulets dripping from her hole when he hadn’t done much, lapped them up. 

Pushing apart her pussy lips with his nose as he glided up & down her cunt. 

He slid his tongue down to her hole, extending it as far as he could, driving it into her. Wet gushing sounds filled the room with every thrust of his head.

“Oh-fuck!” Indy was gasping, unable to hold herself on her arms

Suckling on her clit elicited the most amazing moan he’d ever heard from her. The combination of watching her writhe on his face, & run her nails over his scalp made his cock twitch; aching for her heat.

“Oh! Wrench, wait, wait, wait…” She pushed his head away, trying to catch her breath.

She didn’t want to cum this early. Best to draw it out. Standing on her knees, she snapped at the pillow, waiting for him to understand.

“Oh, right. Yes, mistress.”

Indy rolled her eyes as he drew himself up to lean against the wall of pillows. His lengthy cock bouncing against his stomach.

“Whoa…” She stared at him. It was always the ones you didn’t expect. The scrawny & lanky ones were always the most impressive.

Indy crawled into his lap, hovering just above him.

Wrench could feel the effects of him drip down onto his dick.

“My turn.” Indy sang, slowly running her hand over her tits, down her stomach & over her twat. 

Wrench watched two of her fingers disappear between her lips, spreading them apart for him to see a strand of her lust snap. Before his cock could get colder, she wrapped her pussy around his head. 

It may have not been the same as being in her, but fuck if it didn’t feel nice. She began to grind her hips into him. Gliding back & forth, catching her hooded clit on his head before pushing back to coat his balls in her slickness.

Wrench felt his balls twitch. Not yet, this was too soon for him. He grabbed her waist, stilling her movement. Breathing hard as she bent over to kiss him. 

“Can I please be inside you now?” He gasped in her ear, kneading her hips. When she nodded, he pushed at her hip, coaxing her over onto her back.

He held himself over her pressing as much skin as he could to hers. 

Indy grasped his face, sucking at his bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth as he touched the head of his cock to her pussy, sliding it up & down, mimicking what his tongue had done to her before. 

He settled at her entrance steadying himself, pressing forward until she gave way & accepted him.

He didn’t pull out entirely. The walls of her cunt much too strong for him, convulsing around him as he swirled his dick inside her, threatening to swallow him.

The wet slapping of hard balls in a dripping pussy served as appropriate ambience, stoking their desire.

Indy cupped her hands around the back of his neck, swearing even more when he sped up. His thrusts tilting his hips in a way where he caught her clit & her sensitive inner walls in one pull. 

“L-ladies first.” he grunted

“Hardly a lady, Wrench.”

“We’ll pretend just for now.” Indy didn’t object to his hand drifting down to knuckle dust her clit. Finally, she cried out, the contractions of her pussy so strong, she sat up.

The pulsing was an amazing feeling around his thickness. His eyes closed, thrusts becoming more frenzied, but he never let up on her clit.

He was close, & intent on bringing her with him again. In the crazed heat, even though her legs might give out on her, she thrust her hips into his violently until,

“Shit! Shit shitting shit fuck!” He buried his face into the pillow beside her, doing a bad job of muffling his screams.

The neighbours might complain later. But she & wrench were getting laid & they weren't so, fuck ‘em.

Indy was silent. Her arms wrapped around Wrenches neck, shoving her face into the crude anarchy neck tattoo, writhing out her second orgasm.

When both of their breathing normalized, Wrench slid out of her, trailing a cold line of liquid across her thigh. 

He Kissed her soundly then dropped to his side, pulling her with him wrapping her leg around his waist.

“y'know I was planning to use one of Jimmy Siska’s after sex lines when I came.”

“Well, I'm glad you showed some restraint.” Indy laughed, threading her fingers with the tattooed hand on her arm.

“Restraint had nothing to do with it. I actually tried to say it, but all that came out was shit & fuck.”

“& a little bit of semen.”

“More than a little. I'm very virile.” He leaned on his elbow, “Speaking of…are you?” he pointed to her stomach.

She shook her head.

“We’re good. All necessary precautions have been taken. Well, except for one, but we’re still good.”

Wrench smiled, his brain had wandered off to a panicked realm of the unknown for a second but her reassurance brought him right back.

Leaning down, he kissed her. Ending with a peck to her temple before scooting off the bed.

“Where’re you going?” 

He leaned an arm on the doorframe, at ease in all his nude glory.

“I want some pizza.”

Indy snorted. “Bring me some too then.” He was almost skipping down the hall, unnaturally excited for pizza.

“On a plate please!”


End file.
